


Memory Lane

by Kiatulips



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: Tohko Kirisaki finds a photo album and goes down memory lane.





	Memory Lane

Today was the day Tohko finally tackled the annoying and time consuming task of cleaning the house. She'd been putting it off for far too long now. By the time she was through, the house would be sparkling because it's so clean. 

..Or at least that was what was supposed to happen. Now here she was, going through a photo album she had discovered while cleaning. She found herself smiling, staring at photos of her younger self. 

Tohko flipped the page and saw a photo that she had thought she would never see again. 

In the photo, she was smiling and giving the camera a thumbs up. Despite having just escaped the horrors of Heavenly Host, she was smiling. 

Maybe that's because she had been with her. The other girl in the photo had her arms wrapped around Tohko and was also giving the camera a thumbs up. 

They were both trying really, really hard not to break down. It was obvious to anyone who looked at this photo. You could see tears in their eyes. But the other girl said that all of their friends would surely want to see them smiling, so they would give them the biggest smile they both could muster. 

Shortly after the photo was taken by the other girl who had not wanted to be in the photo (Tohko remembered the girl had been crying really hard and the two of them were unable to help calm her down), Tohko and the two other girls stayed a bit longer at the school and talked about their friends, the ones that hadn't made it out of Heavenly Host. 

She hadn't forgotten what was said. 

"Chihaya was always really annoying..that's probably not a good way to start this. It's just..she complained about everything and cried at every little thing..but she didn't deserve to die." The girl with chestnut-colored hair, Nari, said. She had been holding back tears. "Nana was a really kind person. We had been friends since we were little and.." Nari had trailed off and quickly wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "I really miss her." She said quietly. 

The girl with brown curls, Seiko, had smiled and placed a hand on Nari's shoulder. Nari gave a small smile in response. "Thank you, Shinohara-senpai." 

"You're welcome." Seiko grinned. She was always smiling it seems. Once Nari had stopped talking, it was Seiko's turn.

"Naomi was also a really kind person. We were best friends. We always walked to and from school together..we'd talk about our dreams.." Now it was Seiko who was tearing up. "I was having a rough time in my first year of high school and it was her who helped me get through it..and I really wish that it was me who--" 

Seiko was cut off. Nari had grabbed Seiko's shoulders. "Shinohara-senpai, I don't want to hear you talk like that. You said earlier that our friends would want to see us smiling, didn't you? So..smile!" 

Tohko could remember Seiko's smile very well. She had first seen it in Heavenly Host. Tohko could remember holding a pair of scissors and putting them dangerously close to her own mouth. Next thing she knew, someone had screamed at her to stop and grabbed the pair of scissors she had been holding. It had been Nari, who's purple eyes stared her down. She had demanded to know why Tohko had scissors so close to her mouth. "Don't you realize how dangerous that is?! You could have been seriously injured!" 

Tohko could remember pushing Nari away and screaming at her to go away and that she can't trust anybody. As she backed away into a corner of the room, she noticed Seiko, who had been watching this whole time.

Seiko met her gaze and smiled at the girl. Tohko felt her stomach flip flop. Her hands loosened their grip on her hair and her arms dropped to her sides. 

Tohko could remember staring at Seiko's face as she smiled. That smile did not look like the one she saw in Heavenly Host. This time, it looked forced. 

"Seiko, are you okay?" Tohko asked before she could stop herself. The last time she'd asked if someone was alright, it had ended in her losing her tooth. 

Seiko turned to Tohko and it was like sadness was just pouring out of her. "I don't know." She replied. 

Tohko could remember the three of them talked a little longer. Tohko even gave the two of them her phone number, just in case they ever needed anything or wanted to talk. 

Then they all headed home. Seiko mentioned having to get back home to her siblings and Nari was worried about what her parents would say about her being gone for so long. 

Tohko headed home too. She could remember thinking about all of her friends and how some time ago, everything was normal and how quickly that changed. She could remember her parents hugging her and saying just how worried they were when she didn't come home. 

She could remember calling Seiko that night. They talked until they both felt tired and fell asleep. 

Tohko could remember going to school the next day. She remembered how strange everything felt. Mitsuki and Emi weren't there, waving and saying good morning to her and making plans to go hang out after school. Tomohiro and Ryosuke weren't gushing about some video game. Kai wasn't in a one-sided argument with Yuuya. Fukuroi wasn't doing a crossword puzzle. 

Nothing felt right. She thought about leaving at one point. She was all alone. What was the point in even coming to school if none of them were there? 

But then she felt her phone buzz and she saw texts from both Seiko and Nari. They were wishing her luck today. 

Tohko could remember tears welling up in her eyes. She remembers texting them a 'thank you'. 

Tohko remembered feeling anxious during class. She worried that a giant hole might open up and drag her back into Heavenly Host. She knew that wouldn't happen, but it still managed to distract her and keep her from paying attention to what her teacher was saying. 

Tohko managed to get through the school day. She texted both Seiko and Nari and invited them to go get parfaits. 

She remembered wanting to make new memories that she could look back on. And she did. 

When Tohko flipped the page, she saw a lot of photos of her, Seiko, and Nari. She smiled as she looked at them. 

"Oh, I haven't seen these in forever!" 

Tohko looked up from the photo album and saw Seiko standing there. 

Tohko felt her smile growing in size. "Yeah. All this time, I thought I'd lost it, but..here it is." 

Seiko joined Tohko in looking at all the pictures of them. She pointed to one where Tohko was eating ice cream. Nari was sitting beside her, in the middle of fanning herself. "I'd forgotten about this!" 

"Yeah, I think this was taken a few summers ago." Tohko remembered they all went out to get ice cream. She also remembered that she and Seiko had their first kiss that day when Nari had went to the bathroom. 

"When Nari comes over, we should take a picture together! We haven't taken one together in a while." Seiko said. 

"Sounds good to me." Tohko replied, giving Seiko a quick kiss on the lips. "Now I really should get back to cleaning. I don't want Nari to see how messy we are." 

"I do want her to see this photo album though. I can embarrass her with all these pictures of her." Seiko giggled. 

"Okay, sure. But first, cleaning." 

"Roger that, beautiful!"


End file.
